The Way Things Are Supposed to Be
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Harry is pledged to marry Lucius, but ends up falling for Draco. In secret, they meet. What happens when Harry, who's supposed to be a virgin, ends up pregnant? Yaoi, slash, mpreg, AU, angstiness
1. Chapter 1

The Way Things Are Supposed to Be

By Light Catastrophe

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Maybe, in some way I am related to J. K. Rowling and after she dies, I will inherit the right to Harry Potter, but until then, I am just (ab)using her characters.

Warnings: yaoi, slash, mpreg, AU, angstiness

Pairings: Lucius/Harry and Draco/Harry

Author's babblings: I actually got this idea from a challenge on an mpreg website that I cannot remember the name of. Anyways, credit for the idea goes to them. There was no name attached to it.

Here is the challenge:

Harry is set to marry one person, but falls in love with another. They try to resist, but end up getting together secretly. They're found out when Harry, who's supposed to be a virgin, ends up pregnant. Please no tragic endings, only happy. Maybe a father-son thing. Harry is supposed to marry Lucius, but falls in love with Draco or vice versa.

So here it is. Tell me how I did.

Background: This an AU story. Harry's parents are alive and he is the Prince of a Kingdom. Don't question it. Ha.

I will update Unfinished Letters and Always You soon. I just couldn't pass this up.

Harry's point of view

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The first thing I noticed about the man was that he was very tall. The second thing I noticed was that he had an aura of loneliness about him. I had never met anyone who seemed so sad in my entire life.

His eyes met mine and, in spite of my attempts to try to appear strong, I shivered.

"Harry," said my father, firmly, "this is your husband-to-be, Lucius."

Bile rose in my throat. I nodded, wordlessly, afraid of sounding stupid. Besides the fact I had not been given permission to speak yet.

"His wife has died recently," continued father. "He is looking for a new wife and has asked for your hand in marriage. I have agreed. He is from and noble family. His son is about your age, maybe a little older."

No, no, it wasn't fair. I was supposed to marry someone I loved; not someone who was older than my father and who had a son older than I. How did his son feel about all this? He certainly wouldn't agree, would he? I, on the other hand, had no choice. I never did. I was completely submissive to everyone. I had no power. My title was 'prince', but really, I was more like a princess: just there to look pretty. Even my mother, lovely as she was, had more power than I.

"Well, what do you have to say, Harry?" asked father.

There was nothing I could say. Bowing my head, I muttered, "I do, of course, accept."

My mother, sitting on the throne nest to my father's, smiled brilliantly, lifting my aching heart ever so slightly from the pit in which it had sunk. "Oh, lovely!" she exclaimed. She was beautiful: long, silky red hair, bright green eyes which I had inherited. And she was kind; great and kind.

A smirk seemed to spread across the man's, Lucius', face. Never had I felt so afraid in the entirety of my seventeen years of life. There was no doubt in my mind that the man was handsome. He was tall, muscular. Blonde hair shaped his face and draped over his shoulders. He was dressed entirely in black. But he was intimidating and found it hard to make eye-contact with him. I think he delighted in making me squirm uncomfortably.

"Well then," said my father, absently pushing his dark hair behind his ears, "Harry, you may go back to your room whilst we discuss certain matters."

Inwardly, I wondered what those matters were, but I didn't voice this. As I turned to leave, I could feel Lucius' eyes boring into me.

As soon as I had left the throne room, I let out a deep breath and slid down the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and let out a single, small sob.

Then I felt, more than saw, someone standing above me. Looking up, blurry-eyed, I saw a hand reaching down to me, though I could not make out the face of its possessor. The hand grasped my own and pulled me up. I wiped the tears from my eyes to see who my savior was. I pulled back in fright when I saw an almost identical version of the man I was due to marry. This man was younger though and kinder-looking. He smiled genuinely at me.

"Ah, you must be my father's bride-to-be," he said in a casual, off-hand sort of way, as though he didn't really care.

I nodded, quietly muttering, "I'm sorry."

He laughed. "No, there's no need for you to be sorry. It's you whom I should feel sorry for. My father isn't the easiest person in the world to get along with. Now where were you headed? Would you like me to escort you?"

A blush found its way to my cheeks. "My rooms and thank you for your kindness."

He shrugged it off and linked our elbows.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

When I woke the next morning, I hid my face from the sun, pulling the covers above my head and groaning slightly. The world was a cruel place and I never, ever wished to leave my bed again. Then I remembered the boy from yesterday and I felt my cheeks grow red again. I never even found out his name. Maybe being married to Lucius wouldn't be so bad if that boy was there with me.

A knock came at my door. In a rush, I grabbed a sheet in attempt to cover my mostly-naked body. "May I come in, Harry?" I recognized the voice as the voice of my mother.

"Yes," I said, just loudly enough for her to hear.

She pushed the door open and smiled, skirts billowing behind her. "Why, Harry, you look just like a blushing bride. Are you that happy to be getting married?"

I lowered my eyes. "Yes, mother," I lied.

The bed sank a bit as she sat on the edge, reaching for my hand. "I remember when I found out that I was pledged to marry your father. I was so happy. You remind me of myself."

"Yes, mother."

"Harry," she said soothingly, squeezing my hand. "I know this is hard on you, but you must understand: James needs to marry you off and this is the perfect opportunity."

The way she said in made me sound like livestock. Is that really all I meant to them?

After a few moments of silence, she sighed and got off my bed. "Just know, darling, that I am here if you ever need to talk. You don't need to be afraid of me also."

I lived in fear. Maybe that was why father was so ashamed of me.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Several weeks passed. I saw that boy again a few times, but we never engaged in conversation. It seems that he and Lucius had taken up residence in the castle. I was expected to show Lucius around and eat meals with him, but my fondness of him never grew. In fact, if possible, I hated him more, though I never showed it.

One day as we were walking through the courtyard, he abruptly halted. He pulled me roughly against him, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Listen, love," he hissed, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "you are mine now. Don't forget your place." With that, he pushed me harshly away, slamming me into a tree, and marching away.

Tears ran freely down my face and, for the first time, I really let myself sob. That man would break me. I would never be the same again.

In an attempt to stop my tears, I tried to think of something happy.

Happy.

That boy made me happy.

My heart started fluttering rapidly at the thought of his beautiful eyes.

Almost on cue, he walked up and grinned down at me. "You've been crying again."

I sniffed.

"Come on, I was just heading to get some food. Your chefs here are amazing. Nothing like what we have at home."

Then I realized that I knew absolutely nothing about this boy.

"What's your name?"

"That's only about the second thing I've ever heard you say. I was beginning to wonder if you are alright in the head," he grinned. "My name's Draco. And yours is Harry. There. Now that we've been properly introduced, can we go grab some food? I'm starving."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry?" Draco asked, cautiously a few nights later.

I looked up from the book I was reading and made eye contact with him, fighting the flush that was starting to come to my cheeks. "Huh?"

We were lying on my bed, silently reading, reveling in each other's company. Over the past few days we had gotten very close, though we were trying to hide it from Lucius. I don't think he would like it if he knew Draco and I had become close.

Draco never answered me though. Instead, he leaned in close to me. His mouth was only a few inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, making my senses acute. Then, he pressed his lips against mine, only for a moment, and then he pulled away and went back to reading.

I went quickly from surprised to angry. "Draco, what was that?"

He glanced up, smirking. "I just wanted to claim you once before my father took you as his own. Sorry. I thought maybe you wanted it, too. Guess I was mistaken."

Wide-eyed, I stared at him. Was he just playing with me? I hoped not.

"Don't worry," he said. "It won't happen again."

What?

He got up to leave, but I pounced on him before he could. He shoved me backwards. "I told you, Harry. That was a one-time thing. I never get in the way of my father. _Ever_."

And with that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Babblings: What do you think? There will be probably at least tow more parts to this.

Review or I will make HARRY eat your babies! Hahaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

The Way Things are Supposed to Be

Chapter two

by Light Catastrophe

Warnings: lemon ahead!

Author's babblings: sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I've been so busy and then I was out of town (I went to Canada for my birthday!) and a lot of other things... You know. Anyways... enough excuses and on with the chapter!

**Question: Should I make this a threesome, or just a Draco/Harry fic?**

Still Harry's point of view

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I stared after him, wondering what I had done; where I had gone wrong.

It stung as though an arrow had pierced through my very being. And, suddenly, I couldn't hold back the tears. I curled up into a tiny ball upon my too-huge bed and cried, too weak to hold them back. I had lost the one person that really meant something to me and I didn't know why. He left me so lost.

My squeaky door opened; a servant girl stuck her head in the room, seemingly startled. "S-sorry, Majesty, but y-your father has c-called for you."

Nodding, I wiped the tears from my cheeks in an attempt to regain some of my princely composure. "Alright," I said and she scampered away.

As I walked the corridors to the throne room, I couldn't recall ever feeling so completely isolated. The halls had never seemed so long. It was as though the very stones of this castle were against me. The air seemed stifled - like someone had sucked all the air away, leaving it hard to breathe.

Or maybe that was just me.

My parents and Lucius were standing inside waiting for me. Father smiled, but I knew it wasn't genuine. He was just happy to be getting rid of his effeminate son.

"We have decided on a date for your wedding, Harry," said my father. "Three months from now. That gives us plenty of time to prepare, don't you think?"

I nodded, numbly. Lucius smirked, maliciously. "Com, Harry. Let's go have a chat."

Before I could answer (as if I had a choice), he grabbed my arm, roughly and hauled me out the door.

"So, Darling," he sneered, "I already have a wedding dress chosen for you." Dress? I bit back a whimper as he leaned in closely to me, leering. "Is everything alright?" he asked, unconcernedly.

"Yes, um…" I struggled.

"You may call me 'Master'."

I nodded, gulping loudly. "Yes, Master," I said obediently, slumping my shoulders in complete dejection.

"You are mine. And you had better be _all_ mine," he huffed and stormed away.

Somehow, in spite of everything, I could not bring myself to hate him. Behind his mask of hate and maliciousness, I could see he was lonely. But that doesn't mean I wasn't terrified of him, because I certainly was. He would be the end of me and he couldn't care less.

Almost without thinking, I brushed my lips with my fingers – the same lips Draco had kissed only minutes prior.

I sighed. At least if Lucius broke me, maybe I wouldn't have to feel anything anymore.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco left the castle.

As much as I hated to admit it, I missed him terribly, even after what he had done to me. So I was keenly was of when his aura was suddenly absent.

No one informed me of where he had disappeared to though; no one noticed my soul screaming in agony.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Good morning, love," said Lucius, too eloquently, one morning, several days after Draco left.

"Morning, Master," I said, walking towards him, bowing my head. "Was there something you wished of me?"

He grinned, snake-like. "Just you, Harry." He grabbed my wrist, his large hands wrapping completely around my small arms, and pulled me toward his body. I shivered, unable to stop myself. "Are you scared?" he hisses into my ear.

I whimper and nod, remaining silent. To open my mouth could be the death of me.

"Good. You will remain as so until _the day that you die_." He reached down the front of my trousers and grabbed me.

After he left, I collapsed onto the floor, revolted. He had just violated me – touched me where no one else before.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Day after day, Lucius found new ways of making me lose my innocence. I could feel pieces of my soul being wrenched away under his mockingly-gentle caress. His body trumped over mine. I couldn't stop him. I was just a pawn in his game of chess. I was virtually worthless except to help him reach his goal – to become King.

I could hardly eat anything anymore and I had the worst case of insomnia I could ever remember having. There was nothing for me in the castle.

So, I left. I told my mother I would be gone for a few days. She nodded, knowingly, but also warningly. "Harry, be back soon. You know what will happen if you don't come back."

Indeed, I did.

I packed clothes, a blanket, and a few morsels of food. Then I ran out to the stable, jumped up on my hippogriff, Buckbeak, and flew off without a destination in mind.

We flew for hours and I was in heaven. Up here, I hadn't a care in the world. All that mattered was the wind in my air and the feeling of Buckbeak moving languidly beneath me. When we landed, I began to feel my heart sink with us.

We landed for the night in a small meadow God knows how far away from the castle.

I have always found solace in the woods, away from people and their expectations, away from my parents, away from Lucius. This time, though, I especially cherished its sacredness in my heart for I knew this would probably be the last time I would be able to run away like this. No longer would I be free. In only less than two months, I would be chained with the ties of marriage.

As I snuggled up next to Buckbeak, I felt a presence. It was Draco. I knew it. I was so perfectly in tune with his rhythm, the way he moved, how he breathed, how he existed, that I didn't even need to see him or hear him to know he was there.

Leaves rustled softly under his feet.

"Harry?"

I remained silent, staring up at the autumn moon and the stars twinkling in the heavens.

"Harry?" came the voice again, this time closer, almost as though he was whispering in my ear. He stepped so I could see his silhouette in the moonlight. He knelt down, placing a hand on my leg.

I flinched away, glaring up at the who haunted my dreams. What were the chances of running into him out here? Maybe one in a billion. "What?" I snapped. "Go away. I found this meadow first."

"Actually… I found it early this morning," he said, lighting his lantern.

I sniffed. "I don't need you on top of everything else. Could you kindly go away?"

I could see his eyes darken in the light of the small flame, glistening warningly. "God, Harry, you've lost so much weight. And I thought you were tiny before."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine," he said quietly, without hesitation. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Why are _you_ out here?" I shot back, moving the conversation in a different direction.

"Father sent me…" he stumbled over his words. "Father sent me on a wild goose chase. And I knew it. But it gave me time to think." A long pause followed. Then, "I cannot let my father have you. You are too breakable. He would destroy you, Harry. You know that."

My resistance faltered. Lucius had already started to break me. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of all those unwanted touches. I did not want to lose everything to that man.

"What are you saying, Draco?" I asked, my voice too soft, blatantly throwing my weakness out for all to see.

"I'm saying –I'm _asking_- that you let me have you. Let your first time be amazing instead of painful. Just once. Then we can forget."

"You mean you will forget about me."

He sighed deeply, strangled. "I told you: Father gets what he wants. I will have to forget you."

Pools formed in the corners of my eyes. He was offering me one night of pleasure after which would follow an eternity of Hell. The only other option was just choosing to have an eternity of Hell. It didn't take much thought for me to make my decision.

"Okay," I whispered, almost too quietly to hear.

But he heard.

He gathered me into his arms while telling Buckbeak to follow with my things. The hippogriff was intelligent enough to understand. He carried me to the other side of the clearing where his belongings were tucked behind a tree. A soft blanket was laid out. He placed me upon it and climbed on top of me.

Slowly, lavishly he sucked and kissed at my neck, my cheeks, my eyelids, my lips, while his hands undid the buttons of my shirt. Everything he did was so gentle, careful, flawless, as if I would break if he handled me roughly in any way.

"I won't shatter," I said.

"You might," he replied.

I wondered what it would be like when Lucius got a hold of me. Surely, if Draco thought I would break beneath him and his angelic hands, he knew I would when I committed this same act with Lucius – except _that_, of course, would be under the protective umbrella of marriage.

My parents, if they found out what we were doing, would certainly dethrone me.

This was ungodly, unjust. The act of lovemaking was only for couples who had been joined in matrimony. I was to remain a virgin until my wedding night. What we were doing was a sin. But the cost for not having this one night of pure bliss was too great.

Perhaps I would be hung for this. But at least my last good memory would be of being held within the arms of the one I love.

Love.

Yes.

I do love him.

How could I not?

He was my saving grace in a world full of hate.

Somehow, when I had been lost in my thoughts, Draco had stripped me entirely of my clothes. Now I lay fully exposed in front of him as naked as Adam during the first few blissful moments, there at the world's beginning.

I flushed.

He smiled.

It spread from his lips to his eyes and I could feel its warmth in the very core of my being, like the sun on a warm spring day or the huge bonfire on mud-summer's eve.

If only I was free to love, free to fly with whomever I pleased. We could be song birds – mates for life.

Dear Lord, I've never been this poetic in the entirely of my woeful life. Is this what lovemaking does to everyone?

Well, maybe it's not so bad. The world has never been so completely beautiful. I will always remember this in the very bosom of my being, even if Draco wants to forget.

He kissed down my chest, careful not to leave any marks upon my skin. I wish he could. But I was not his. I wanted to belong to him, but it was, unfortunately, his lonely father who owned me… What would Lucius do if he found out?

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up my body. I looked down, wide-eyed, as I saw that his finger had disappeared into me.

I felt so naïve.

"Harry…" he said, reaching up to stroke my unruly hair.

Again, without warning, he thrust in another finger. I gasped, arching my back into the air, biting my lips to keep from crying.

"Harry," he whispered again. "It'll get better. I promise."

I nodded. Somehow, I trusted him with all my heart. If I could, I would have given him my soul because I knew he'd protect it with his life. "Okay."

As if on cue, his fingers scraped against something within my body that caused me to writhe in pleasure.

"I told you so," he smirked.

I glared, cursing incomprehensively.

He laughed, brightly and finished stretching me. He stood up and took off all his clothes. I was momentarily too stunned to move. He had the body of an angel, perfect in every way. And _that part_ of him was huge, well, at least when compared to mine.

"Like what you see?" he asked, teasingly as I blushed.

"You wish."

He leaned back down upon me, claiming my lips in a fiery kiss and positioning himself at me entrance. I cringed as he began to push into me and he attempted to distract me by playing with my own erection. When he was fully in me, I felt as though I would burst and tears were sliding down my cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… Just… give me a moment."

After awhile I squeezed my legs around his waist, signaling him to move. He started out slowly and steadily at first. Then he hit my sweet spot and I cried out for more, urging him to go faster and faster.

I would always remember this. I realized that then. I loved Draco. He made me feel so complete, so whole. I would remember this as the one time I was one piece, not the shamble of a person I usually was.

Draco knew what he was doing; knew how to make me feel amazing; knew where are my sensitive spots were.

My angel.

My savior.

He was close. I could tell. His thrusts were getting more uneven now. I was close too though. He hit that spot once more.

I had never had the feeling of orgasm before, but this was more amazing than I could ever have imagined in my wildest dreams.

We came simultaneously.

He collapsed on top of me, our breathing heavy.

"Thank you," I said when I could speak again.

He nodded sadly and went to pull out of me. But I wrapped my legs more tightly around him. "No, please, just say this one night. Don't move."

"Okay," he said softly, pulling me into his arms.

I was asleep before either of us could say another word.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Babblings: Tell me what you think. Sorry about the shittiness of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Way Things Are Supposed To Be

Chapter Three: **R**_e_v_**e**_a**l**_e_d

Babblings: Sorry it's taken me so long. I will really try to update more frequently, though this story will not be all too long. Now that finals are over, I won't have to spend all my free time studying.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When I woke up, he was gone.

I began to panic, throwing off my blanket and searching for anything – _anything_ – that would tell me where he went. Then I saw it: a note quickly scrawled on a piece of parchment, written in Draco's fancy handwriting.

_**Harry,**_

_**Please understand: I love you with all my heart, but I cannot go against my father. Try to forget about last night. I know I said I would forget, but I never will. I will never forget you. Ever. That is a promise.**_

_**Don't look for me. You won't find me no matter how hard you look, but I will always be with you, in your heart, even if you don't remember.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Draco**_

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had to move beyond this. I had to forget Draco, no matter how much my heart told me I needed to remember. I let out one last long sigh, glancing at the remainders of our camp, my last memory with Draco. Then I gathered my things and nudged Buckbeak awake. "C'mon, boy," I said, gently caressing his beak. His stood, shaking himself, nearly blowing me backwards. In spite of myself, I let out a soft laugh.

The fly back seemed to go by too quickly. I really didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to. Everyone was probably worried about me. And Lucius… I shuddered at the thought of how he would react.

We landed in the courtyard. Within a few seconds my husband-to-be was on me, clutching my thin wrist in his large hand. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" he hissed, roughly yanking me off Buckbeak.

"I just… had to leave for awhile…" I muttered.

"I'm sure," he sneered. "Well, I'm going to make sure you never leave again." He pulled me down many winding corridors until we came to my bedroom. Shoving me inside, he said, his mouth twisting into an evil smile, "Don't even try to get out until we are wed, _love_," and slammed the door in my face.

And, suddenly, I was totally and completely alone and I allowed the tears to come. No one was there to hear them.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

For days I sat alone in my room, staring out the window at the beautiful view, yearning to be out there amongst the flowers and the birds and Mother Earth. It was so close, yet so far out of my reach. This had always been my favorite time of year: Spring. It was when everything got to start over again. Everywhere you looked there was new life. But this year I didn't get to be a part of it. So I watched everyone else laugh and love while I wilted away in my room.

Then, a few weeks after the beginning of my exile to my room, I started to get horribly sick to my stomach, though it was mostly only in the mornings. No one comforted me as I threw up the entire contents of my stomach over and over again. The maids that brought me my meals every day must have noticed how pale and sickly I had gotten. But they didn't say anything. Maybe they thought it was only because I hadn't been out in the sunshine for so long.

Apparently no one was allowed to visit me, because I didn't even see my parents for several weeks. So, suffice to say, I was rather surprised when my mother stepped over the threshold of my door one morning after I had finished puking up my guts. "Harry?" she asked, walking to my bed where I laid, resting, my body seemingly exhausted.

My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed them in an attempt to clear my vision. "Good morning, Mother," I said, wearily.

I felt a cool hand touch my forehead. "You're burning up. Is something wrong?"

I was unsure of what to tell her: the truth or a lie? After a moment of deciding, I opted for the truth, figuring maybe it would get me out of my room if I had to take a trip to the healer's. "I've been throwing up every morning for two weeks."

A shocked and worried look came over her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I'm not allowed to leave my room, remember? Or did you not know?" I asked, bitterly, almost sarcastically.

"Has no one talked with you since then?"

I wanted to glare at her, to show her how much I hated my life and everything that had been happening to me, but I couldn't. I wouldn't let her blame herself for this. "No."

"Well, come on," she said, taking my hand. "I'm taking you to the healer's. If Lucius doesn't like it, then he can take it up with me. You won't make a very good wife if you are dead."

A laugh came up in my throat, but I forced it back. Wouldn't that be ironic if I died before I could even get married to the man who had ruined my life? A thought occurred to me that this may have something to do with Draco. I didn't know how or why, but I had always been perfectly healthy until… I shook my head, refusing to let the memories of that night come back to me. They were too good – too good to be real. Perhaps I had made up that night so I could have one good memory amongst so many bad ones.

But I knew it was real; the note Draco had written to me was tucked safely in a locked drawer in my room.

Mother held my hand as she led the way to the healing rooms on the other side of the castle. I breathed in deeply, once again getting used to the feeling of fresh air in my lungs. Already I felt better. Hopefully I wasn't suffering anything more than heartsickness.

… but what if I was?

"Harry?" asked my mother, interrupting my thoughts. We were in front of the healing rooms. "I have to go take care of some things in court, but I will be back in a little while." She brushed away a few strands of hair from my eyes and kissed my forehead, gracefully flitting away.

Inside the healing rooms I found only the healer. Part of me was hoping she had more patients – then I would be able to stay out of my rooms longer. She looked up from some medicinal potion she was making and smiled. "Hello, Prince Harry. I haven't seen you in here for ages." Somehow I managed to smile to back at her. "So what brings you to here today?"

"Well, Mother… she said I should come see you, because I've been really sick every morning for a couple of weeks now."

She nodded and stood up, leading me over to a small bed she used for examining. "Lay here," she commanded softly, closing her eyes to concentrate. In my kingdom, healers were rare beings. Healing was not a skill one acquired: you were either born with it or you weren't. I didn't know exactly how it worked, but every time I had been in here before, she always closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she began prodding my stomach, asking if it hurt, which was kind of odd, because of course it hurt when she was poking so hard. Then she closed her eyes again and held her hands over my body. She stopped when her hands came to rest immediately over my lower stomach. A puzzled expression came to her face. When she opened her eyes she looked at me as though I had done something really bad.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant. But that can't be possible, right, Harry? You're supposed to be…"

"…a virgin?" I finished for her.

She nodded and I lowered my eyes. Pregnant? I mean, sure, it was possible, but after just _once_? Surely not.

"Is there something we don't know about?" she asked, lifting my chin so I could meet her eyes. "This is very important, Harry. If you are pregnant, you will not be able to hide it for long."

What was going to happen to me? My parents would disown me; too ashamed of their own son. At the very least they'd hide me from the world. What would they say to me? I was supposed to save my virginity for my husband. Lucius…

I shuddered violently.

Lucius would kill me.

Suddenly, a wave of sobs came over me and my healer held me in her arms, telling me it would be okay, but I knew it wouldn't be; it couldn't be. "I-it was D-draco," I stuttered through my tears. "I s-slept with him."

I thought she would be disgusted with me, toss me to the side, and run, blabbing, to the whole kingdom. Instead she just held me closer, this time not even trying to stop my crying.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

My eyes were glued to the floor; I found myself unable to meet any of their gazes. The healer told me I had to go tell them right then. If I waited I would never be able to do it. She was standing somewhere behind me while I stood in front of my parents and Lucius.

"Did you find out what was wrong with you, Harry?" asked my mother.

"There was something wrong with him?" asked Lucius, eyeing me suspiciously, as though he were trying to read my mind.

"I had been throwing up a lot," I managed to say.

"So what's wrong?" asked Father, seemingly growing impatient.

I felt all their gazes boring into me, all waiting more an answer. My voice got stuck in my throat, my stomach felt ill again. Finally, I managed to say, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" yelled Father standing up and glaring at Lucius. "YOU SAID YOU'D WAIT UNTIL YOU WERE MARRIED!"

Lucius' lips turned up into a sneer. "It wasn't me. I haven't gone against my word."

"Harry?" asked Mother, in that calm tone of voice I hated so much because it showed how disappointed she was in me. "Who was it?"

"Draco."

You could have heard a pin drop. Complete silence filled the room. Then, Father spat at me and said in a voice dripping with disgust, "Get out of my sight. Don't let me lay eyes on you. GET OUT!"

I nodded and turned, tears pricking my eyes. As soon as I had left the throne room though, I felt someone behind me: Lucius. He grabbed me roughly and I protectively put a hand over my stomach. He cackled maliciously, poking me. "You've put me to shame, Potter," he hissed. "Don't expect this to be the last of this." And then he did something he had never done before: he slapped me, hard, across the cheek. "I will get what I want one way or the other."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Needless to say, I couldn't sleep that night. The cold and darkness seemed to press in around me. I felt more alone than I had ever felt in my entire life. As I lay on my bed, I brought my knees to my chest, rocking myself back and forth, whispering to my unborn child. "I will love you, I promise, even if no one else does. I promise."

In a way, it was ironic really. Draco said he'd always be with me, and in a way that was true. He had left something behind inside of me. I only wished Draco was here with me, holding me as I cried.

I didn't know what to do. I could run away, but where would I go? I didn't really know how to live by myself for any long length of time.

I needed Draco. But where in the world was he?

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Babblings: So there is chapter three. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW. Ha. I love you guys!

Oh (this is kinda random but...) if any of you are inerested in roleplaying, I desperately need to start a couple more. They're m y addiction. lol


	4. Chapter 4

**The** _Way_ Things _**Are**_ Supposed _To_ **Be**

Chapter Four: **T**_**o**_**g**_e_t_**h**_**e**_r_

**Babblings**__ Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I hope I'm not disappointing you with my horrid writing. Also I'm sorry about any grammatical errors. I have yet to find a permanent beta.

**Note**__ No, Harry cannot use magic. In this world, only certain people can use magic, such as his healer – thus why this is an _alternate universe_ (AU) story.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Draco's** _point_ of _**view**_

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

I'd become a nomad – or something of the sort. I found it kind of ironic really: how I'd gone from living in an elaborate castle to having no particular place to call home. Sure, I still had money – and lot's of it – so it wasn't like I was starving or anything, but it wasn't the same.

And I missed Harry. That last night with him haunted me all the time. I wondered if my father had claimed him yet. I shuddered at the thought. My father didn't deserve someone as angelic and innocent as Harry. Truthfully, no one deserved him.

About a month after my departure from Harry, I found myself in a large town. People mulled lazily along on every street I turned. I glanced at the different vendors and shops. Finally, after grabbing a bite to eat, I sat on a bench, nibbling hungrily at the piece of fry-bread.

"You want your fortune read?" came a voice from below me. I looked down and met eyes with an old woman, sitting on the sidewalk.

I shrugged and nodded, deciding to appease her. I didn't really believe in that kind of stuff. "Yes please."

She grinned toothily and shook a bagful of bones, scattering them in front of her on the ground. She smiled. "Ooooh. There is a boy. You love him, yes?"

"Yes," I said without a moment's hesitation. She looked back at the bones and a frown covered her face. Oh boy, I thought. What's a fortune-telling without something morbid?

"He needs you," the woman said, looking up at me. "I cannot read what has happened. The bones are too vague, but they tell of urgency. The boy has something of yours."

I don't know what it was about her, but I knew she was telling the truth – this wasn't just your typical everyday hocus-pocus. I had fled away from her before she could say anything else.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Harry's** _point_ of _**view**_

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

No one talked to me – well, except my healer, Helen. She took care of me; held my head as I puked my guts out every morning. After a couple of weeks, the morning sickness began to subside, which I was hugely thankful for. Most days I spent time with Helen in her rooms. She never made me feel unwanted. My parents and Lucius on the other hand, made me feel like the most disgusting being ever to crawl the earth. The wedding was called off, but Lucius didn't leave the castle. I assumed he was coming up with a different plan to become king.

After another month, I began to notice a bit of weight gain in my midriff. I felt myself smile – the first in several months. A life was growing inside of me – a life which Draco left behind. My child wouldn't grow up thinking they were despised. He or she would be loved by me with all my heart, with everything I had to offer.

A knock came on the door to my bedroom one night when I sat in my rocking chair, staring up at the stars and the moon. The door opened and my mother walked in. I hadn't talked with her since I had found out I was pregnant. "Harry?" she asked. I nodded, showing that it was okay for her to come in. "Harry," she said, placing her hand on my knees. I looked up. "Your father and I love you, but after the baby is born you have to leave. What you did… it puts everything your father and I have accomplished to shame. It puts the kingdom to shame."

Even though I knew this was coming, it still hurt. In a way, I could see their side of the story. I _had_ put them to shame. All the same though, it got me out of marrying Lucius… "I know," I said. "I know."

With that, she gave my knee one last pat and left. I guess I turned out to be nothing but a disappointment to them.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

A couple of days later, I got an announcement saying that my father had chosen Lucius as his successor to the throne if anything were to happen to him. An anger boiled up within me that I had never felt before. I wasn't even gone yet. But to my father I was as good as dead. And the thought of Lucius controlling our kingdom, the kingdom that was mine by birthright, scared me. He would destroy everything my parents had worked hard for, not just put it to shame as I had done. And yet again, I found myself helpless to do anything about it. There wasn't really anything I could do. It would have been me against an entire country basically.

Helen had kicked me out of her office for the day, saying I needed to get out and get some fresh air to get this recent news off my mind. So I found myself in the gardens, a place where, even as a little child, I went to vent. It was hard to walk any length lately, though, because my feet had swollen so much. When I went to sit on the bench, I heard a loud commotion behind me. I groaned and put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise. I definitely did not need this at the moment.

Then someone's shadow came over me and I looked up, prepared to yell at them to give me my space. Instead, though, I nearly fell backward off the bench when I saw the boy standing in front of me.

"D-draco," I sputtered.

"Sorry," he said, "I had a hard time getting into the castle." He glared at the guards behind him, who were backing away when they saw he was talking to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice tinged with genuine concern.

Was I okay…? Such a complicated question and one that I didn't have an answer to. So instead of answering him, I asked, "What are you doing, Draco? You shouldn't be here. Our parents will execute you if they see you."

"Why," he asked, a confused look coming across his face, which quickly turned to a rather frantic look "Did they found out about… us?"

I laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. "You could say that." Absently, my hand found its way to my growing belly. Draco's eyes followed my hand.

"Oh, God," he said, "did I get you pregnant?"

I leaned forward, head in my hands, overtaken with a mixture of laughs and tears. I was dreaming; I had to be. There was no way Draco would show up like this – not after he had broken my heart. He had disappeared forever. Surely, all the stress I had been going through was making me lose my mind. It was all so… random. I'd finally lost it.

He sat beside me, wrapping me in a hug, his arms around my still small baby-belly. "I did, didn't I?" he said, wiping away my tears.

"Yes, Draco," I nodded. "You did."

"Oh," he said, dropping his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I let out a deep sigh, relaxing into his arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked again.

He paused for a moment, as though trying to rearrange his thoughts. "I talked to a fortune-teller. She said you needed help." I raised my eyebrows. A fortune-teller? No one actually believed those people. Maybe we'd both lost it. Or maybe we were just meant to be together. "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well," I began, "I'm to be disowned once I have the baby. And your father is supposed to take over the throne if anything happens to my father."

A panicked expression crossed his face. "What?! Harry, don't you realize he'll kill your father just to get to that throne. That throne is rightfully yours. Harry, why aren't you fighting this?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, incredulously.

"Well, if you won't do anything about it then I will."

"How?"

He grinned. "If we can convince them to marry us, then we can get your throne back."

"And the baby?" I asked, rolling my eyes, seriously thinking Draco may need to be treated for insanity. Suddenly, my child kicked and I winced. He or she obviously agreed with me.

Draco looked as if he just barely realized that we were going to be having a baby together. Finally, he smiled and said, "Our child will grow up knowing it is loved by bother of its parents." He nuzzled his nose against the soft skin against my neck.

Okay, maybe we were both insane, but at least our insanity made sense.

Kind of.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Babblings: Okay, I'm sorry about the crappiness and shortness of this chapter, but, please, tell me what you think of it anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**The** _Way_ Things _**Are**_ Supposed _To_ **Be**

_Chapter_ **Five:** **T**_o_ B**e** _o_r **N**_o_t **t**_o_ B**e**

**Babblings: **Okay, okay, I haven't given up on this story. Cross my heart and hope to die. I just… have a hard time finding the motivation for it. I hope this chapter is well worth your long wait.

**Harry's point of view**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of banging metal which brought both Draco and I out from our haze. A sentry burst his way into the garden and handed me a roll of parchment. "Draco Malfoy," he bellowed, as though we were deaf, "you are under arrest for treason to the crown."

"What?" I stammered. "You can't do that. I have the authority-"

"In all respect, _sir_," the man sneered, "you no longer have the authority to do anything."

Then my blonde prince was ripped away from me, but he didn't seem to be fazed. He looked me in the eyes and smiled as he was hauled away to, presumably, the dungeons. "Don't give up hope," he yelled and then disappeared from my sight.

"Harry, your parents have summoned you," the sentry told me. "Don't keep them waiting." With that, he marched away back to whatever he was supposed to be doing.

I carefully lifted myself to my feet in spite of the protesting of my back and ankles. Every part of my body seemed to be sore and I didn't want to move from my content place on the bench, but I knew I couldn't avoid my parents, so I figured I might as well just get it over with. On wobbly legs, I walked down the long hallway to the throne room. I'd always hated that hallway. It was so dark and dreary and nothing good ever came out of me walking down it. I had a feeling whatever my parents wished to talk with me about I wouldn't like. Especially since it probably had something to do with Draco.

Standing outside the room, it felt as though the guard undressed me with his piercing gaze before letting me inside. I was hit with a gust of cold air as the large doors opened. My parents sat in their elaborate thrones and Lucius stood beside them, a glare on his features. My father looked at me in disgust. He hadn't seen me since I'd started to show. Obviously, he didn't think it was very 'manly' for a man to become pregnant, which it wasn't, but I'd never been what he considered 'manly' and I never would be.

"You called?" I said, bowing awkwardly because of my growing stomach and off-balance feet.

"We've been informed," my father began, "that Draco has returned to the castle. Is this true?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "It's true."

"And you realize that what he's done is against the law and he will be executed for it?"

"Yes," I replied, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Do you have anything to say?"

For a few moments, I said nothing, contemplating my words. Then, slowly, I said, "If you free him, he and I will disappear and you will never have to lay eyes upon us again."

That's when Lucius laughed, startling me. "Ah, young love," he snickered. "You two are pathetic. You'll never get anywhere in the world."

"Well even if we don't, at least we'll know what it feels like to really love someone," I shot back in a surprising moment of confidence. "You wouldn't know what love is even if it hit you right in the middle of your forehead. All you care about is power and wealth."

"Harry!" exclaimed my mother, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.

My father, unfazed, proclaimed, "Draco Malfoy will be hung two days hence at dawn and that is final. You are dismissed now, Harry."

Once outside again, I barely made it around the corner, just out of sight of the throne room when I tripped and fell on the floor. Tears spilled from my eyes and somehow I managed to crawl into a nearby alcove. I had to save Draco. I knew now that I couldn't live without him and I dearly hoped he felt the same way about me. But I needed to have a plan.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps running past. Out of curiosity, I stuck my head around the corner just in time to see Lucius' head of blonde hair before he fell away from my sight. Pulling myself together, I followed the sound of his footsteps. Suddenly, they came to a halt and I ducked into a nearby bush. I could hear his snake-like voice whispering to someone.

"Tomorrow night. Make sure I am in their bedroom before they come to bed or else my plan will not work."

The other man whispered something which I couldn't quite make out, but I had what I needed to formulate a plan in my head. I quickly, well, as quickly as was possible, hobbled my way down to the dungeons in search of Draco. I found him after some time later in a cell in the very back of the dungeons. He was sleeping with his head against the grimy walls. One soldier stood guard by the door, but he stepped aside when he saw me and let me in.

"Draco," I hissed, bending down and shaking his shoulders.

His eyes blinked open and he smiled when he saw me. "Hey, baby."

I blushed, but didn't let him faze me. "Draco, you're due to be hung in two days, but I have a plan. I overheard your dad talking with one of the soldiers. He's planning on killing my parents, or at least my father, tomorrow night. He's going to be waiting in the room when they fall asleep."

He eyed me carefully. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, basically, all I have to do is barge in there after they go to sleep and expose your father for the cheat he really is."

"No," Draco said, placing his hand over mine. "I won't allow it. By doing that you're endangering yourself and our child. You can't do that."

"Well then what do you propose we do? You're stuck in here, Dray, unless you can find a way of getting out." We stared at each other for a long time. I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out a way to get him out. "Let me do this," I said at long last. "You don't know what it's like to be me. I haven't done anything worth mentioning in my life. All I've done is sat and looked pretty. Let me do this, please."

Draco let out a long sigh, but nodded and pulled me toward him, kissing the bump of my stomach. "You need a better plan than that though."

"What did you have in mind?"

He grinned. "I'll tell you."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

So the next night I found myself crouching behind a plant next to my parents' door. It was kind of an awkward position because of my belly and the fact that my ankles were swollen and hurting. But I'd asked for it and there was no turning back now. Draco life was in my hands and so were the lives of my mother and father. As much as I dislike them at times, I know that they are much better rulers than Lucius would be. Plus, they're my _parents_.

I ducked down further when I heard feet approaching. Peering through the branches of the plant, I saw Lucius and the guard from yesterday. "Is everything set?" Lucius asked.

The man nodded, curtly. "Yes, sir."

"And you're sure you haven't told anyone else about our plan?"

"I'm positive, sir."

"Good, then you can start polishing my crown." The tall blonde smirked and I felt bile rise into my throat. "Tomorrow will be a good day."

My thoughts drifted toward Helen. Draco told me to tell her everything that I knew. She was involved with one of the guards, so she was supposed to tell him everything. Then they would come running when I gave the signal. Everything had to do with timing though. I had to rush through the doors immediately after my parents and expose Lucius before he had the chance to do anything. There were only several places Lucius could hide in the room and since he was too big to fit under the bed, the closet was really the only other option. I tested my feet, reminding myself that I needed to be ready to run at any given moment. It was already late so they should be appearing any time now.

I watched as Lucius twisted a key in the door and slipped inside. I heard a small _click_ on the other side and I knew he'd locked it again just so my parents wouldn't be suspicious.

Some time later, two pairs of feet came walking down the hall. I made myself ready. Mother and father came into view. They were both quiet, but I think it was just because after so long together they didn't really have a need to talk. I knew for sure when they shared a small smile. Again, I felt a bit sick to my stomach. I had to save them.

Then father took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. As soon as they were inside the room, I jumped out from my hiding place and, well, pounced. Several things happened at once: an oil lamp flickered on, my parents stared at me like I'd lost my mind, I hurtled at the closet and ran into Lucius just as he was headed out, knife in hand. With uncanny strength, I tackled Lucius, making him fall, shocked to the floor. Then I pressed the button on a small ring Helen had given me, supposedly triggering her magic somehow. Lucius evil face leered down at me. "You think you've done me in, don't you? Well, I'll be sure to take something from you, also."

I just felt the tip of his knife entering my skin on my stomach. I screamed. But then the knife disappeared as many soldiers crowded into the room and my father threw himself at Lucius. The world around me grew hazy and I saw my father's face above me, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry,' before I passed out.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings: **Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter and I'm also sorry if this story seems a little rushed. I didn't want to give up on it, but I also don't want to drag it out forever. There will probably only be one more chapter… until then… REVIEW!


	6. Epilogue

The Way Things Are Supposed To Be

**The** _Way_ Things _**Are**_ Supposed _To_ **Be**

_Epilogue___**F**_o_r **L**_o_v**e**

**Babblings: **Well, here is the final chapter to this story. I'm sorry again for my lack of inspiration and the fact that it's taken me forever to write a story with _six_ chapters. But whatever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry. It has a happy ending. I'm a firm believer in those.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

For a long time, everything was hazy. In fact, I was pretty sure I was stuck somewhere in limbo, as they like to call it: not quite dead, but not quite alive. Time passed, I'm not sure exactly how much time, but I assume it was more than just a handful of hours. Part of me was vaguely aware that I should be afraid, but when you're nearly dead it's not exactly the first thing on your mind. Actually, I didn't really have anything on my mind. Everything was just sort of… blank and empty. I was floating in infinite space.

Suddenly, a series of images flashed before my eyes: Draco begging me to come back, saying he loved me; my parents crying and looking apologetic; and then a small, premature child looking… quite dead.

_NO!_ I screamed, but no one heard me. _I don't want to die. God, please don't let me die! _

Then I was back and if there's one thing I learned it's that reality is painful. My body ached all over and I couldn't find the strength to speak. Draco sat by my side, his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even. He looked a lot cleaner than the last time I'd seen who, however long ago that was, and yet there was a certain sadness. At least I'd managed to save him. He was here, beside me, instead of outside, hanging from a noose. To my eternal relief, I could still see the slight bump of my belly.

"Draco," I croaked.

Immediately, his eyes fluttered open and he let out a gasp, carefully pulling me into his arms and sputtering nonsense. The only thing I managed to understand was "We thought you were dead."

"Calm down," I said, quietly, struggling with my voice. "Is the baby ok?"

After taking a long, deep breath, he nodded and placed his hand on my stomach. "You lost so much blood. We were so afraid we were going to lose you or the baby. Helen managed to stop the bleeding, but you wouldn't wake up…"

"Yeah…" Already, my eyes were feeling heavy. "I'm just… going back to sleep…"

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When I awoke the second time, my mother and father were in the room, too. I felt more awake this time; less drowsy. Hopefully I'd be able to stay awake for more than a minute this time.

Mother lunged forward, placing a kiss on my forehead, and grasping my hand. "I'm so sorry, Harry. We don't really want you to leave…"

"Lily," Father said, warningly, placing a large hand on her slight shoulders. He smiled down on me and, in that moment, I knew he'd forgiven me for shaming him. Apparently the fact that I'd saved his life was worth more than me getting pregnant without being married. "Let's wait to tell him. He needs to recover first."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

It took several weeks for me to fully recover and in that amount of time, Lucius was executed for treason. I can't say I didn't feel a lot safer without him around. Draco and I talked a lot in those weeks, about our future, about our baby. Even if my parents didn't let us succeed the throne, Draco and I would be together, always. We loved each other more than life itself and we would raise our child feeling that same sort of love.

Then, just a couple days after I was back on my feet, we were summoned to the throne room. We held hands the entire walk there. I could feel the baby flutter in my stomach as though it felt the same excitement we did.

"Harry, Draco," my father greeted, bowing his head slightly to us. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a slight smile on his features. I'd never seen him so much as attempt to smile at anyone but my mother.

"Father," I replied, bowing, at the same time Draco said, "My king."

Then Father did something he'd never done before, so far as I know: he laughed; a genuine, solid laugh. For a moment, it startled me, but then mother started chuckling, too and soon Draco and I both joined in. I had no idea what we were laughing about, but it didn't matter. I finally felt as though I were part of a family.

When my father finally had control over himself again, he said, still grinning, "I just wanted you two to know that you have our blessing and that we would like you to be our successors should anything happen to us. Also, if you are ready, we can have your wedding within the month."

I turned to Draco, speechless. He pulled me closer and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I took that to mean he liked the plan.

"In another month, I'll look like a hippopotamus," I said.

"But a very lovely hippopotamus," retorted mother. And that's all the reassurances I needed.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

For a month, the castle was all a bustle to get ready for the wedding. People wrote invitations, they put up ribbons, they cooked food, they gathered flowers. By the day of the wedding, the castle had transformed. It looked like fairies had come in the night. Everything was perfect. Well, except for one thing:

They made me wear the dress. I protested for days on end, saying that I would not be wearing some dress. I did have my pride. But Mother said that since I was obviously the girl in the relationship, I had to wear the dress. It was tradition. When I said "to hell with tradition" she just smiled infuriatingly

So that's how I came to be wearing a dress – with a very noticeable bump. I had to admit it was very beautiful and if it weren't for my certain lack of breasts, I would have made a fine woman.

It seemed as though the entire kingdom showed up. At first I was embarrassed, but the feeling soon passed when I saw Draco. He was dressed, well, like a prince. His silver eyes met mine and suddenly I was in a time warp. I didn't even notice the hundreds and hundreds – maybe thousands – of people around me. When he kissed me, there, in front of all those people, my love for him seemed to overflow. When I looked into his eyes, I knew he'd make a fine king one day.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

The day I went into labor, I thought for sure I was going to die before I ever got the baby out. I'd never been through so much pain in my entire life. I don't remember much of it; it was all sort of blurry, but I remember clinging to Draco, begging him to make it stop, cursing him for putting me in this situation. My parents even came. I would have thought that something like this was below them. But maybe they finally felt as though I was worth their time; that I wasn't a completely worthless son. I was giving them a grandchild, and hopefully one they would love.

She was born ten hours later, a beautiful baby girl with traces of blonde hair and bright green eyes. When I held her in my arms for the first time, I thought an angel had fallen from Heaven. Draco looked at me and smiled. "What are we going to name her?"

"Arianna," I said, after a moment.

"That's a very princess-like name," Draco replied, kissing the top of my head and then the top of hers.

"Well, I think Draco is a very kingly name."

He laughed, that lovely, magnificent laugh and hugged both me and her. "We'll be quite a trio, won't we?"

I shook my head, laughing with him. "Yes, Dray, we sure will."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** In spite of everything, I think I'm okay with how this turned out. I hope you all agree with me. Thank you all for sticking with me. Please take the time to leave me a little thing called a review.


End file.
